Attack On Titan: Downfall
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: Join a squad of elite Survey Corps Soldiers on a top secret operation to investigate an SOS in Titan Territory. what they find could put the entire human race in danger. ANIME SPOILERS, DONT READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN PAST EPISODE 20. Made for fans of Levi's Squad, Petra and Aurou. FINISHED! Rated T for violence and language. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1: Mission Briefing

Attack On Titan: Downfall

**A/N: Back again with another SnK fanfic, this one is set 10 weeks after Episode 21 of the Anime. One of the characters is left 'blank' for the reader to picture themselves as, the character/reader's name is written as**** F/N (First Name) L/N (last Name), this is where you imagine yourself. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Mission Briefing

10 weeks after the end of Episode 21

"Up you get people!" a loud voice echoed through the room as six soldiers stood to attention. "My Name is Captain Andrews and you're not in Trost anymore. I am your commanding officer. you lot have been reassigned to my squad, and where going tot to locate what appears to be an SOS from a Recon Corps soldier deep in titan territory," The squad looked on in confusion. "and yes, they are probably alive. we don't know how they're there. probably a survivor from the 57th expedition. we're gonna find out. GEAR UP!" Captain Andrews yelled..

Staff Sergeant Shaun Hendricks turned to grab his Survey Corps cloak as the others paced the room looking for their equipment. He had been reassigned from Squad Leader Ness's team only days before they were shipped out, he had been chosen for a Top Secret project: The Special Forces Unit.

Although this Unit consisted of only the best, they swore to utter secrecy. The Unit did not have an insignia like the other military regiments, for it was "technically" the survey corps, "technically." Shaun picked up his 3D MG and unsheathed the blades. He had engraved each one with the image of a titan skull with a knife in it's scalp, with "big bad wolf" down the blade sheaths.

He geared up and walked down the corridor, shortly followed by the others: Private David Bozzardo, he was a quiet guy, not even into his twenties yet. chosen for his skill with his gear. Shaun heard he only signed up to avenge one of his brothers who'd been killed in the 57th Expedition. He and Shaun were good friends.

Next was Private Simon Jenkins, a young, cocky soldier who only got into the Unit for his mountain of titan kills. the bloke wouldn'd shut up about a titan encounter where he'd exaggerate his battle.

Then there was Corporal Sophia Jones, a natural hunter, grew up in an old hunting village called Dauper. She claimed to have met the seemingly legendary 'Potato Girl' who's conflict with her drill sergeant became widly recognised. Chosen for her hunting skills.

F/N L/N, Shaun didn't know anything about them, a very quiet soldier, but said to be of legendary status among the Garrison.

Mikhael Haivanizev, an exceptional strategist, thing is, he didn't think very high of himself and often stayed in the background. Chosen for his good inelegance.

Last but certainly not least, there was himself: Shaun Hendricks, a young Survey Corps Veteran who survived the fall of Shiganshina. He knew no one in the squad would recognise him save for his accent. He had been chosen because he had lead his team to safety after their commander was killed.

_this is it_. he thought to himself, _This is where we'll become legends_... they exited the base and mounted their horses, ready to leave.

* * *

**What do you think of it so far? Many awesome twists to come. Plz leave a review and stay awesome!  
Mr-Worth-A-Read.**


	2. Chapter 2: Return To Titan Territory

Chapter Two: Return To TitanTerritory

Most soldiers going beyond the Walls were sent off with a celebration, but instead, they left in the cover of night, the Garrison guards bribed in advance to let them out.

They left the safety of Wall Rose into the old lands of Corrigana, an old farming town built along the outside of the wall back when we owned that ground. The town had since crumbled without it's occupants living in it. The houses sat in their spots, decaying in disrepair.

Shaun looked up at them, remembering stories he heard about the town in his childhood. He remembered passing them on his way into Wall Rose when the Titans first squad moved on...

He trudged along behind his superior officer, through the hail of rain and wind as the bulky 3D Maneuver Gear wobbled on its' buckles on both of his legs and lower back. The two sword hilts sat comfortably on their handles on the box like blade holders on his legs, right above the maneuver gears' gas tanks.

"hey," the soldier behind him, Private Simon Jenkins, spoke up. " you know, I heard once that, like, some smartass in the training corps was actually eating a boiled potato _during _a drill, and 'er drill instructor made 'er either skip lunch or run till she passed out. She actually picked the run!" Shaun shrugged and flipped the finger over his right shoulder as he scratched his short hair with his free hand. " Yeah Yeah, next you're gonna tell me that Corporal Jonas Met the Potato Girl, right? I already know that."

Captain Andrews raised a clenched fist, indicating to stop and drop. the squad ditched their horses and crouched down beside an old pub as a massive titan foot landed in front of them, the beast looked round, sensing humans. The gigantic monster couldn't find what it was hunting for and moved on.

The squad mounted up again and climbed back onto their horses before moving on out of Corrgana. The group approached a large, steep cliff face. The Captain Looked down the drop, kicking a peble off and watching it tumble. "alright, people listen up." He turned and unfolded a map. This forest here, is where our soldier lat reported their position, chances are, titans've chased them out and into one of the abandoned towns nearby.

First, we check the forest., we then move on to this castle here, the place has been abandoned for years, so maybe they've set up shop there. We then search The nearby Towns and Villages. We will then have to wait for more contact from our soldier in order to locate them."

"Sir, how did this person get noticed? I mean they haven't just walked up to the walls and called for help. Who in the hell are they, anyway?" MIikhael questioned. The Captain looked up, "`3 am two days ago, a Purple Signal flare was spotted on the horizon by a garrison trooper, he reported it in and informed command. You lot should know that purple flares mean an emergency of some kind. We currently have no idea who it is or what their intentions are. they are probably some lost survey corps troop who got lost."

* * *

**That's the end of the second Chapter, There's Still loads more to come :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Into The Forest Of Oblivion

Chapter Three: Into The Forest Of Oblivion

"Alright, sir. how exactly do we get there, I mean, it's down there, at the bottom of the cliff." Corporal Jones spoke up. Shaun got up and walked over to the ledge. "we make our way down there. Last one there has to clean everyone's gear!" he jeered before leaping off the edge and using the 3D MG's grappling hooks to stop his fall, unwinding the two cables to their ends so he was only a few feet from the ground.

Shaun retracted the cables and landed on the ground, crouching as he hit the floor. He looked up and saw the others catching up to him in perfect unison. When they all regrouped, The squad advanced into the long grass, invisible to any titans in the area as they closed in on their target: The Forest Of Giant Trees.

The massive wall of tree trunks and branches lay ahead of them as they materialized out of the grass. Captain Andrews stood up, glancing round in a search for titans before signaling the others to move out. The silvery-blue moon began to fall back over the horizon, it's descent indcated to the Unit that they were nearing daybreak.

The Captain turned to the squad and nodded for them to advance, "okay, move out in groups, F/N, you're with Shaun, David, with Sophia and Mikhael, Jenkins, you're with me." he ordered as the team split up. F/N rocketed forward on their 3D MG as Shaun struggled to keep up. "hey, so uh.. how'd you start out?" Shaun asked F/N. "I grew up in Karanese District, when the Titans first breached Wall Maria five years ago, I was worried that my family were in danger if Wall Rose fell, so I joined the Garrison to defend humanity." F/N spoke calmly, " I fought in the second battle of Trost and was nearly killed, were it not for Captain Levi, I'd not be here. that's how I got into the Survey Corps."

"That explains why you applied for Levis squad, right?" F/N nodded "I was turned down though. lucky, right? cause..well, you know what happened to them..." Shaun nodded and quickly dropped down below F/N to avoid crashing into a stray branch.

The twoc came to land not far into the forest as they discovered several harpoon canons lining the trees and floor. "this must've been where they caught the titan right, where it called for help and the other ones ate it, right?"

"Look, I'm kind of being creeped out by this place. I think we should keep moving out. " Shaun said as F/N examined a canon which had not been fired. "Good point, but I think we should explore round where Levi's squad were wiped out. just so we can tell David, his brother died here." Shaun nodded. "alright, let's move out."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter introduces a new kind of titan! **

**More action next chapter**

**stay tuned and stay awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4:Mauler Titan

Chapter Four: The Mauler Titan

Shaun flinched when he saw a disturbing sight. Several of the trees were caked with blood. "I guess this is where it went down right?" Shaun asked as he came to land next to one of the bloody trees. he knelt and looked down at a sight he never wished to see. A severed arm lay at his feet, it's skin a cold grey, the tattered stump once attached to a living breathing person, no longer.

"Over here!" F/N called out, causing Shaun to flinch and back away from the severed arm. He ran across the path between the endless rows of trees until he caught up with F/N, who was stood infront of a large tree spattered with blood. "Looks like someone was crushed here..." F/N questioned. "do you think it was David's brother?" Shaun asked. "maybe, but whoever it was, they must have been crushed into this tree pretty badly, probably shattering their spine."

A loud thump interrupted them as they spun around, focussing their gaze on one of the many puddles of water around the forest floor. the puddle rippled again as a second thump echoed through the forest. Shaun looked up in time to see a massive titan slowly advance towards them. the beast sported an odd appearance-even for a titan-, long, tree trunk legs sprouted from it's generally slender form, the titan had double knee joints, each bending in unison as the horror looked down on them. The creature unfolded a smaller, second pair of arms as it grinned with morbid delight.

The titan had an elongated head, resembling that of some kind of reptile, but with long, set back ears and dark, human eyes. The beast opened it's maw and let out a long, ear-splitting roar before running at them. The Two soldiers dived out of the way seconds before the titan slammed into the tree, knocking the behemoth of a plant away from it's roots. The Tree seemed to fall slower than normal, as the massive trunk leaned back and collapsed in an earth shattering crash which shook the ground uncontrollably.

/Meanwhile...

Captain Andrews looked up when he heard the massive crash, he unsheathed his blades and lookedround, ready for any hostile forces which heard the noise. He nodded to Jenkins to get ready to fight. The young recruit clicked two blades onto the hilts before priming his manuever gear.

Seconds passed and turned into minutes as the two crouched queitly on ont=e of the massive tree branches. The silence was interrupted by the constant beat of footfalls, a massive group of titans materialised from the the foliage and gave chase. Andrews rocketed up into the air and slammed straight down on the first titan, a 10 metre killer.

The two blades sank deep into the titan's neck and it fell, giving timefor Andrews to leap to safety before the second beast tried to snatch up the tiny human. Jenkins dived straight into the mass of titans, blindly slicing and roaring like a madman before a titan locked it's grasp around his foot. He screamed as he sliced off the beasts' fingers and jetted to safety.

Andrews winced as a titan ran into the tree he was on face-first, busting the creature's nose. He dived at it and sliced it's neck, killing it before leaping to the next one, doing the same action as it tried to grab him. David, Mikhael and Sophia jetted past the falling titan before going to kill their own.

David roared violently as he flung two blades at a titan's face, blinding the monster as he jetted round behind it and landed on it's neck. He connected another pair of stainless steel blades and roared "You killed my brother, it's payback time you sonofabitch!" before slicing down in an "X" motion, tearing a ragged hole in the titan's weak spot and it died instantly.

He backflipped from the collapsing body and landed on the woodland floor before looking round to see the others had killed all the other titans. The four soldiers regrouped around the smelting corpse of the largest titan. "sir, earlier, I heard what was like an explosion, did like, a tree fall or something?" David asked. Mikhael shrugged his shoulders as he sheathed his blades.

Just at that moment, a loud roar silenced their questions and they mo0ved to intercept it.

* * *

**A/N: The Mauler Titan in this fanfic isn't an official titan, so just try and picture it as "Knifehead" from Pacific Rim crossed with Eren's Titan form. **

**Fans of Levi's Squad, I apologise for going into such detail of the tree Petra was crushed against, you have no idea how hard it waas for me to describe it. Seriously, Episode 20 was a heartbreaker and to go back to where it happened in good detail sees a bit harsh ****but trust me, I've got something awesome planned for Petra and Auruo (at least that's how I think you spell his name)**


	5. Chapter 5: Jaeger Gejagt

Chapter Five: Jaeger Gejagt

The Mauler Titan roared again as it corrected itself and gave chase to the fleeing soldiers. "We can't fight that thing, it's too fucking fast!" Shaun yelled out to F/N, who was still way ahead of him. "I know! we need a way to distract it!" F/N shouted back.

The massive beast leapt forward on it's legs, leaving only feet between it and Shaun, who rocketed forward and upward just in time to miss being smashed apart by a swipe from the Titan's hand. He yelped as he swerved to the side to avoid a second attack.

F/N landed on the ground and sprinted full force towards one of the many canons lay strewn across the ground from the 57th Expedition. H/SH skidded round to the canon that was still loaded and aimed it upwards toward the titan's face as it closed in.

F/N grinned as H/SH fired the harpoon from the canon, the steel spear soared through the air and embedded itself into the skull of the Titan as it was running. The beast' s brains were smashed and the creature toppled , blood and steam galore.

"Holy Crap! how the hell did you do that?!" Jenkins yelled as the rest of the squad arrived at the scene. Captain Andrews landed first, congratulating the two on incapacitating the titan. "look, We need to get out of here before it's regenerative ability kicks in. I'm guessing we've got a one minute window till that sonofabitch is on his feet. RUN!"

David looked back at the titan as steam shot from the hole in it's elongated skull as he stared into the tiny, lifelesss eyes of the titan, as if he looked like someone David knew. He turned and rocketed up into the trees on his manuever gear as the Monster's regenerative healing activated. The dying cells in the titan's body replicated and created perfect clones of their healthy form, 10 times faster than any normal lifeform. The brain started working, the blood started flowing through the titans' veins and the beast stood, wrenching the massive harpoon from it's skull as it's face quickly healed. The titan turned and disappeared into the woods, distracted by a sudden 'need' it didn't know what it wanted or what it hunted for, just answers...

Shaun landed near the opening of the forest as the others quickly showed up. "alright, where now? we didn't find our soldier in there, but we didn't check the whole place, plus with that titan lurking around in there, we'll never find out." The Captain stepped forward, "alright, we roll on the castle and search there until it gets dark again, then, when the titan goes out, we look."

A gunshot rang out and the squad ducked for cover. "bloody hell! who's firing on us?!" Sophia yelled as a second shot fired, followed by a third. "Multiple shooters! keep your eyes peeled!" Captain Andrews shouted out to his squad as he quickly dived out of the path of another bullet. Shaun looked up and saw the flash of a sniper scope as he rounded one of the massive trees.

He fired two cables up to the top of the tree, winding them in as he quickly scaled the side of the behemoth oak. Shaun reached his destination and made his way round the tree, right behind one of the snipers. The man stood around 5'9 and had a camoflauged cloak, masking his appearence as Shaun locked his arm round the sniper's throat and tried to choke him. A second gunman must have came up behind him as Shaun felt the hilt of a sword smack against the back of his head before he blacked out.

* * *

**Get ready for the first major plot twist coming in the next chapter.**

**STAY AWESOME :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Man's Greatest Enemy

Chapter Six: Man's Greatest Enemy Is Man Himself...#

**This chapter introduces the new enemy of the plot, along with an all too familiar face...**

Shaun opened his eyes as he sat up groggily. He managed to get a glance of his surroundings and his team, who were all there, except for the Captain. He went to stretch his arms, but they were in handcuffs. A foot pressed him to the ground before he could think.. He l,ooked up and saw an angry face staring down at him, The man was in a standard army uniform, with an all too familiar, green unicorn insignia on the breast pocket, these guys were Military Police.

"What are you looking at, grunt?!" The man spat as he noticed Shaun looking up at him, The soldier kneed Shaun in the face, one of his back teeth flew across the room as his jaw burned in pain. "that's enough, Lieutenant." Someone said in a calm, serious tone. Captain Andrews walked over into Shaun's view. "Sir, what are you doing, these people fuckin attacked us, and you siding with them?" Shaun coughed out. "I am not siding with anyone, Sergeant. I am mearly working with a subordonate of mine."

"what do you mean? I read your file: Captain Jonathan C. Andrews, Age 38, Survey Corps advanced commander, Major team player." The Captain responded; "Meh. It was just a false identity, My real name is Major Brian Shadis, SPecial Projects Director for the Military Police Brigade, My Brother Keith Shadis gave me tips on how to act like a Survey Corps Officer. And I'm only 37 by the way."

"Major, I think we should just kill them now, shoot 'em in the chest and leave 'em down here till they bleed out, especially this one." He pointed down to Shaun. "The little buggar tried to strangle me till you came along." The officer rubbed his neck. " Negative Captain Peterson, we'll let the doc do his thing first. That will be all."

Captain Peterson kicked Shaun in the stomach and he curled up into a ball, reflexavly "oh well, " he looked down at the injured Sergeant. "guess the freak gets to fuck around with you first." He and the Traitor Major Shadis left without another word, slamming shut the door of a prison cell. Shaun sat up, turning to his team.

"what the hell do we do now, huh? game over man! Game over!" Jenkins whined as he sat in the corner, head in hands as he cried. Sophia turned to Mikhael, "what do you think we should do? We need to escape somehow" The quiet soldier shrugged, "I think we should see what they plan to do to us, then plan our escape. Besides, I believe Sergeant Hendricks in in charge of this operation, With the Captain gone, I think he is next in command. Is that right?" he turned to Shaun.

"Yeah...yeah..." Shaun trailed off as F/N Stood up. "everyone quiet, I hear something." The squad fell silent as they listened to muffled shouting in the other room. "Jaeger! Get in here!" followed by an echo of panicked footsteps. "time to introduce you to your new pets." what sounded like Peterson barked. "they're not pets, they're people!" someone else whimpered "whatever, just get in there and pick your favourite. " Peterson spat.

The door opened and a man entered. Mid thirtees, maybe fouries, long hair, glasses and a doctor's outfit. "Who in the hell are you?" F/N questioned the man. "M-m-my Name is Grisha Jaeger, I'm here to experiment with your abilities. Peterson entered the room, angry and glancing at the clock. "c'mon, man. pick your favourite, we ain't got all day..." with shaky hands, Dr Jaeger pointed to F/N, who was suddenly grabbed and dragged out of the room by Peterson as The doctor frantically apologised to them.

An hour went by before F/N came back in, rubbing their arm before Peterson cuffed H/HR and kicked them back into the cell, locking the door. "what happened? whaqt did they do?" everyone frantically asked. "it's a long story..." Shaun grabbed him. "we got time" The soldier grinned. "fine, where shall I begin?"


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friends?

Chapter Seven: Old Friends?

/One hour earlier...

"Um, Captain, can you please leave?" Dr Jaeger gestured t the door and the officer hesitantly left. "So where are you from?" F/N asked as The man asked them to sit in the chair fixed to the floor in the centre of the room. "I'm from Shiganshina, I was a doctor from there, I saved the town from a plague and started a family."

"after a terrible accident, we adopted my son's friend. In 845, I left to help a patient in the capital, when I was kidnapped, taken hostage by military police. In the report of the titan attack, they said My wife was killed. I wanted to kill myself, I couldn't bear the thought of my beutiful wife being torn assunder by a titan." the doctor shed a tear, quickly hiding it by going over to pick up some tools from the nearby bench. "My Son and Daughter escaped and joined the Survey Corps. I was told a few weeks ago that they had been captured and held hostage, to be killed if I didn't do my work for Major Shadis."

"How about you?" Grisha asked, filling up a syringe with something. "I grew up in Karanese and joined the Garrison, I served under Captain Hannes for a while before being transferred to the Spec Ops force." "Hannes? he's an old friend of mine" Dr Jaeger grinned as he checked the syringe for bubbles. Don't worry, this wont hurt. He pressed the sharp tip of the syringe deep into F/N's upper arm, H/SH closed their eyes as H/SH felt the doctor injecting the syringe's contents. "what did you do to me?" F/N asked, "I can't tell you here, Captain Peterson will hear. just, when I tell you, bite into the side of your thumb like this." he showed F/N the action before openeing the door and Peterson entered.

/present...

"So, he told you everything?" Sophia asked. "yep. except for what he did, he said he'll explain later." David sat up, "what was his name again?" F/N cleared their throat, "Grisha Jaeger. You know him?" David shook his head. "Jaeger. That name sounds familiar though."

Shaun stood. "look we've just got to survive for now, do what they say, dont do anything stupid and we'll take our time to plan a professional escape. "

* * *

**What do you think? Cool little twist? Stay Awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8: Answers

**This Chapter is based around the Mauler Titan, as it tries to solve a personal mystery about its' origins. It gets a bit complex so if you don't understand what's going on, just say so in a review and I'll try my best to explain it.**

Chapter Eight: Answers

The Mauler Titan stalked the woods like some kind of gigantic bear, only much bigger, Thick, scaly skin replaced fur and a sense of inteligance that rivalled that of a human. The titan passed the great many harpoon canons that lined the sides of the dirt trail, but the beast knew ow they operated, that they needed amunition, aiming and gunners to fire. So it knew that they wouldn't be a threat.

The titan advanced on the stump of the tree it had knocked over hous before, the creature looked down at the blood spattered oak with tiny eyes filled with wisdom and memory. It remembered what had happened here along time ago, the owner of the blood, a humaqn that the creature remembered, The titan bowed its' elongated head in a sense of respect to the now dead human.

Raising its' skull, the beast gently placed its' foot against the stump of the tree, re-enacting the scenario from a different perspective which it originally witnessed. It set it's multi-clawed hand on the back of it's neck where most of it's kind have a weak spot. Moving it away at the speed of a human with their manuever equipment, the creature tracked it's fist through the air as if it were a seperate being.

The titan lowered its' hand and wswung a roundhouse kick at where the hand was a few seconds ago. With it's massive brain and sense of inteligence, the titan measured the average weight of a human and quickly calculated the tragectory of one if it was hit by this kick. Following the mental path it formed, the beast left the woodland trail and into the dense forest, searching for where the target would have landed.

A pool of blood soaked a small patch of grass roughly where the titan predicted the target to land. Crouching, the beast observed the blood, trying to remember what happened. The beast seemed to whine like a wounded animal as it put the pieces together on what had happened here.

When the Mauler Titan looked up, it was staring at a tall, slender 10 metre Aberrant titan, which grinned back mindlessly. The Mauler Titan's face wrinkled with hate as the other titan opened it's maw, revealing a hellish pit of teeth, blood and death. The smaller titan lunged forward and latched it's arms round the M/T's side, biting into the thick armor of it's skull. The beast roared in response and violently scrabbed at the smaller horror, which sunk its' teeth in deeper as hot blood flowed.

The wound began to heal at the same speed as the titan clawed at it. The smaller titan's grip began to loosen as the Mauler Titan shook its' head side to side. The smaller horror flew into the side of a nearby tree and slumped, only to quickly stand and come back arms flailing.

The Mauler Titan swung one of its' larger arms and the clawed mpalm made contact with the Aberrant's head and kept moving in the same direction as the entire head and lower neck of the Aberrant Titan was torn from it's body and hit the floor with a loud thud, The Mauler Titan looked down on it one last time before bringing its' foot down on top of it.

As it stood, The Mauler Titan watched as multiple titans came from the cover of the foliage, surrounding it. The Beast looked up with what seemed to be a smirk, Growling the words: "who's next?"


	9. Chapter 9: The Survivor

Chapter Nine: The Survivor

Captain Peterson leaned against the back wall among a group of armed guards as he stared into the cell, his expression made of stone. He grinned when he saw how the prisoners were starting toget irritable.

Major Shadis walked in, Peterson and the other guards quickly stood to attention and saluted. "right, we're going to take each individual in for questioning, see what they know. " He pointed to David, "he's first."

Two guards escorted the restrained soldier up several flights of stone steps as the Major followed suit, smoking a pipe. "I know where we are now, we're in the Castle, not far from that forest right?" he was simply elbowed in the stomach and ordere to hurry up. Eventuallly, they reached what David assumed t be one of the top floors of the Castle where he was thrown into a room and isolated.

He turned and examined his surroundings: a small room with nothing in it, spare for a few rats escaping through a tiny vent. One of the walls was barred and he could see into the other room, which looked more like a n office as he realised where he was. He was in one of them Interrogation rooms, isolated from the questyioners but able to communicate with them. David had heard abouyt the Military Police using these rooms to question suspects, including the infamous "Kenny The Ripper".

"I want to talk to Major Shadis. You won't get anything unless I talk to Major Shadis." Seemingly clockwork, the traitor appeared in the other room, taking a seat next to another officer."alright Private David Bozardo, I want you to recall you experiences with the spec ops unit, from the begining, please." David sighed.

"I want to know why you're holding us here, for you experiments. we haven't done anything wrong. You sent out a request for soldiers willing to serve in your 'Project: Last Resort' I signed up because you said we were exploring where the 57th expedition ended." He scratched hishead. "My Brother, Aurou, was killed out here, so I signed up to find out more about it, for a sense of closure. I wish to knwo the location of the bodies of Captain Levi's Squad. You're not getting anything else untill I find out." he spat, sataring into the eyes of the officer sat next to Shadis. The younger Military Police trooper awkwardly turned in his seat as David narrowed his eyes on him, expecting an answer. The trooper stuttered; "t-the B-bodies of Squad Levi were recovered by us and stored for experiments." a tear ran down David's face as he put it all together.

"My Brother died here, one of those things killed him, and you're using his body for your experiments? what kind of sick people are you?" He looked back up at them, "we will leave this place alive, and when the Government finds out what you're up to, you'll no longer be fooling anyone, when the walls crumble around you as the Survey Corps come after you and hunt you like the rats you are, You'll have to tell the world that the fate of a great many heroes was not from titans, not from disease, but because you were hiding something out here. I'm right, aren't I?"

The door opened and Peterson stormed in, knocking David unconscious with and elbow to the face.

When he awoke, he was strapped to a chair in a large room, he looked up and saw someone else sat across from him, tied to another chairin the same way, but with a bag over their head. "Shaun?" the person shook their head as they sighed deeply. "Wait a minute, are you the survivor we were meant to recover?" The still anonymous soldier slowly nodded asShadis entered, doing up a tie as he grinned with evil delight. He crouched to David's face. "this is where you will meet your end, Mr Bozardo." The Survivor in the other chair strained as they recognised the surname.

**Chances are, you have a few ideas on who the survivor could be. But prepare for an ultimate reveal coming either the next chapter or the chapter after. Stay Awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10: Escape!

Chapter Ten: Escape!

Shaun sat with his back to the wall as he tried toplan an escape, he knew they were in the castle, but he had no idea how fortified it was, and how well prepared the guards were for prisoners to escape.

Dr Jaeger entered the cell block and greeted the Four guards. "I wish to speak with the prisoners, for medical reasons of course, as we do not wish for anyone to die unintentionanly." He pleaded. "ah, fine then, just don't spend too long, okay. I really wanna be promoted tomorrow."

The Doctor nodded and walked over to the cell door, leaning in, he cautiously whispered, " I'm gonna try and get you out of there, F/N, you remember where my lab is right?" The soldier nodded quickly. "great, wait until I leave, then escape. meet me in my lab and we'll retreive your rteammate and escape." He quickly fed a key through the door before leaving.

Sophia unlocked the door and the squad silently fled the cell. Shaun dived for the first guard, `quickly snapping his neck as the others closed in. F/N spun a kick at the second guards' face, bringing him out of the fight. Mikhael grabbed the third from behind as Sophia threw punches at the guards' face. She dived out of the way when the final trooper shouldered his rifle and fired.

The bullet missed Sophia and hit the third guard in the chest, killing him before Shaun brought the butt of a rifle down on the last man's skull. He passed the rifle to Jenkins as he picked up his. Mikhael picked up a bayonet from one of the rifles and practiced wioth it as an improvised sword. "alright, now we make our way to Dr Jaeger's lab. F/N, you do know the way?" They looked up, "yeah, down the corridor and to the left."

The squad moved out and followed F/N's dire3ctions. Shaun kicked the door, in, rifle aimed as Dr Jaeger flinched in shock. He lowerewd the gun and the group met up. "where next?" Jenkins asked. "They're holding your teammate on the second top floor, interrogation department room B" Grisha Jaeger answered.

"What was that gunshot?" Major Shadis yelled when he heard the gunshot echo from the cell block. "Peterson, check it out." Captain Peterson saluted and grabbed a rifle before rushing out of the room. He stormed down the endless flight of steps followed by a few of his team. They opened fire when they saw the prisoners escaping.

Mikhael caught a round in the gut, falling as Shaun fireda round aty the enemy, his bullet struck one of the soldiers in the head, painting the back wall red. He dropped the rifle and charged at them, tackling Peterson and the two stumbled past the rest of the advancing Military Police.

"I should have stomped your head in when I had the chance, grunt!" Peterson yelled as he swung a punch at Shaun, who blocked it but was thrown off balance. The massive Military Police Captain kicked Shauns' legs out from under him and stood on his chest, keeping him down. Shaun coughed as his chest was compressed, he reached over and grabbed one of the fleeing rats running past him, the squealing vermin bit into his hand and he groaned in pain before throwing the rat directly at Peterson's face.

He panicked and cursed alou, flinging the rat away, not before it scraped his face all over and gave Shaun the chance to escape. Peterson looked up and gasped when Shaun swung a punch at his face, he tumbled backwards and down the stairs, screaming anc cursing all the way to the bottom when he heard Peterson yelp, followed by a snapping sound.

Shaun got up and ran after the others.


	11. Filler Chapter: Fall Of Shiganshina

Filler Chapter: Fall Of Shiganshina

Shaun sat on the doorstep of his home, throwing a ball up into the air and catchng it. A bright flash blinded him for amonment and he was knocked off his feet. He stood and looked up towards the source of the flash as steam poured over the top of Wall Maria. He couldn't figure out what had happened as he looked on interror as a massive hand landed on the top of the wall. "you're kidding...that wall's fifty metres high!" he heard someone mutter behind him.

A massive form rose over the wall and looked down on them all. "it's them...The Titans!" He heard someone shout, Shaun turned and saw three kids, not much younger than him, gazing up aat the spectacle as a face grinned morbidly from the top of the Wall. The Colossal Titan kicked in the gate, sending a massive hockwave of death and destruction over the town as people not far from him were crushed under flying debris. He ran, and ran and ran. On that day, Humanity received a grim reminder; We lived in fear of the Titans...


	12. Chapter 11: Recover SOS

Chapter Eleven: Recover SOS

Shaun rounded a corner and found Mikhael propped against the side of a barrel, clutching his gunshot wound. "I'm a gonna sir, Lemme stay behind and blow these guys to kingdom come" he coughed, pointing to the barrel he sat against "gunpowder. when I get the chance, I'll light it and I'll be out of the fight." he grinned, as Shaun saluted the doomed soldier one last time before continuing on.

He entered a Morgue, filled with the bodies of deceased soldiers from many regiments, mainly Survey Corps. Shaun passed two slabs with a sign on each, reading SURVEY CORPS, SQUAD LEVI" He crouched and examined the first body, lifting the thin material sheet to reveal the corpse. A man, not very old, long blonde hair and a small beard, The man was torn in half from the waist down and had an arm missing "that was his arm" Shaun thought to himself as all made sense. He looked at the name: 'Eldo Jiin'

"damn, wait, two of the bodies are missing?" Shaun looked at the ID tags of the other bodies and found that Two of the bodies from Levi's squad were missing, and he didn't have the time or courage to look at their faces. He saluted the dead and left, in search of the others.

Shaun climbed another few flights of steps to the interrogation room when a loud explosion shook the castle as Mikhael carried out his final act.

When he got back to his feet, Shaun found Sophia., Jenkins, Jaeger and F/N against a wall, rifles and swords drawn, ready to burst in. "this is the place, we're gonna get them on my go" F/N whispered. Sophia handed Shaun a pistol recovered from a Military Police officer. "three...two...one, NOW!" F/N Barked as Jenkins kicked the door down and the five soldiers raided the room.

Shaun was first in, pistol drawn and aimed at the officer in the centre of the room, who suddenly went for the blade on a nearby bench, "Freeze, you're surrounded by armed bastards!" Jenkins leered as the frightened officer dropped the knife and through his arms up in the air.

Jenkins and Sophia restrained the officer as Shaun went to recover David. F/N slowly walked across the room to the survivor, who sat still, bag over their head, still keeping them unidentified. F/N unsheathed a small knife and began to cut off the restraints, freeing the soldier as they helped them stand. "Shadis was here, He left after he heard the explosion..." David wheezed, badly injured from the interrogation "Doesn't matter now, c'mon. People, we are leaving!" Shaun yelled to the squad as they quickly packed up to go.

They raced down the many, many steps as the squad left the Castle as quick as possible. "there they are, stop them!" a voice called out behind, Sophia and Jenkins spun and opened fire on the pursuing guards. "Everyone, in that cart, NOW!" Dr Jaeger yelled and the seven troopers leapt onto the cart as Jenkins raced to the front, grabbing the reins of the two horses, tugging them violently, causing the two animals to startle and run, pulling the cart.

"F/N, You need to try your ability, jump out of the cart and bite your hand!" Dr Jaeger commanded as a unit of Military Police Cavalry gave chase "you've got to be kidding me!" F/N yelled in response. "Just do it!" He roared again. F/N hesitantly leapt out of the cart, rolling as they hit the floor. The soldier got to their feet and bit into their hand. A sudden copper taste filled their mouth as a bright flash filled their vision. The Warrior Titan was born.

The beast stood about twelve metres tall, large build, large, grinning maw, rowed with countless teeth and a gaze made of steel, filled with courage and strength.

Shaun gasped as a massive titan materialised out of the flash of lightning, straightening it's posture. The beast roared and charged the cavalry, kicking soldiers from their horses. One of them fired their manuever gear up at the titan, who in response, grabbed the cable and wrenched the screaming man intpo their grasp, suddenly throwing them to the3 ground as their bones broke.

The beast roared as it finished off the retreating Military Police before turning and catching up to the cart at frightening speed. "can someone tell me what the holy hell just happened?!" Shaun yelled as the Titan got ever closer. "That's your friend, piloting that titan, When I took F/N in for the experiment, the formula I injected Them with gave them the ablity to turn into a titan. I remember doing this to my son as well, When the Government got wind of it, that's how I wound up here."

"so can they turn back into a human?" Sophia questioned. "of course, as soon as they wish, F/N can exit the titan and return to a human form." Dr Jaeger added. David leaned in, "what was your son's name again?" The doctor looked up at him, "Eren, Eren Jaeger, The military Police captured him and his sister, Mikasa a few month ago, they brought havoc to Wall Sina." David shook his head in disagreement, "that's what they told you? No, Eren Jaeger brought down the Female Titan and saved the city from destruction, by turning into a titan."

"I remember Hearing you lot got here because Major Shadis acted as your Captain and led you straight to the facility, setting up a trap to experiment on you." Dr Jaeger informed the squad as The Titan caught up to the cart.

Gradually, the castle fortress disappeared over the horizon and the group came to a stop near the entrance to the forest. "It's getting dark soon, we'll be safe then." Shaun stated as he hopped out of the cart. The F/N-Titan looked down on their team harmlessly as They observed the situation. "alright, let's find out who this bugger is, they better be worth all they put us through" Jenkins spat as he dismounted.

Shaun sat the survivor on the trunk of a fallen tree as the team surrounded them, "okay, let's see who this is..." he removed the bag from the soldiers head.


	13. Chapter 12: Reveal

Chapter Twelve: Reveal

"Well who the hell is this?!" Jenkins muttered as everyone set their eyes on the soldier they'd given so much ground to recover. She didn't even look at Jenkins, The soldier just looked up at the orange sky, a similar colur to her hair, which flowed in the breeze for the first time in ages as she spoke. "Been a while since I left that place..." She stood, Survey Corps emblem showing proud, standing at about 5'2, The soldier was smaller than Shaun, she introduced herself.

"My Name is Lance Corporal Petra Ral, Survey Corps recruit from Captain Levi's Spec Ops Squad, Obviously, I'm the last survivor." Shaun spoke up, "but wait. all of the soldiers from Levi's Squad except for Eren Jaeger were killed ten weeks ago, in there..." he pointed to the forest "so how did you survive?"

Petra turned to him, "Just like your team, Captain Levi was supposed to be requisitioned to a spec ops force, but he refused. Since the Military Police couldn't get him for their experiments, they Captured me instead, not long after the expedition began, They replaced me with a doppelganger, I saw them for a second or two and they looked just like me."

"after being apprehended and put in that castle, I got wind of the mission. The Female Titan had killed everyone, Eldo, Gunther and Aurou. My Look-alike was crushed against a tree and killed, serves them right." David stepped forward, tears welling in his eyes, "so, you served with my brother?" Petra nodded as David broke down into tears.

Shaun looked back in the direction of the castle, "they'll be looking for us, you know." Petra stepped forward. "you're a professional unit, so how long before command realises something is wrong?" Shaun turned to her, "Earliest we can expect a resue, is Sixteen Days, excluding tomorrow." Jenkins clearly wasn't happy about that, he turned around from the cart with a look of panic and disgust, "seventeen days? I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything, but we ain't gonna last seventeen hours. The titans are gonna come here like they did before and they're gonna get us!"

"Ah, grow a pair!" David yelled, "When Petra first escaped, she lasted longer than that right?" She nodded, "yep, I lasted four weeks before setting off the flare and getting caught." Jenkins leered "oh go ahead, Miss I'm Supposed To Be Dead, you're in charge!"

"Look, Jenkins. Calm the fuck down, I know you are scared, but I need you at your best." Shaun stepped in. "We will not last seventeen days, so instead, we'll wattack the fortress." Everyone looked at him in shock. "we gather up as much equipmet as we can, roll in there, take control and hijack the next supply convoy." He turned to Petra again, "do you know anything on their supply runs?"

Petra nodded, "Yeah, when I escaped, i stole a bunch of their intel, when I was caught, they took it back -but not without me reading it first. The next covoy comes late tomorrow afternoon, heavily guarded, rifles, 3D Manuever Gear and a bunch of other crap."

Sophia looked up, "what kind of other crap?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, maybe they're just bringing food, weapons I have no idea. But whatever it is, we'll have to eliminate it, by takining the facility." Shaun turned to Petra, "permiossion to interrupt?" "floor's all yours, sir." Shaun looked at his squad, stepping forward, "I have Six active Survey Corps troopers, and we're gonna take the castle, then we're gonna take that convoy and get our asses home. "

**That's chapter 12. And yes, you read that right, Petra lives! I will bring out another familiar face as I explain the origins of the Mauler Titan. **

**(people who've completed Aliens: Colonial Marines will recognise a similar plot unfolding here.)**

**Stay Awesome, people! :)**


	14. Filler Chapter Two: Sibling Memories

Filler Chapter Two: Sibling Memories

F/N began to feel disorientated, tired and sick as the sun descended down over the horizon. Their titan form lowered it's head and slumped over as F/N burst from the back of its' neck. Steam flew blindly as they emerged from the dead beast.

"Great, now, F/N's just a human again, brilliant! just when it couldn't get any worse!" F/N lunged forward, grabbing Jenkins by the collar, "are you quite finished?" Dr Jaeger stepped in, "Dont worry Private, Master Corporal L/N is fully capable of transforming back again at will. "

David sat on the fallen treetrunk, watching the sun go down over the horizon as he tried to put together what happened over the past few days. He looked down at the ragged torn-off Insignia pocket from his brother's jacket, he had collected it from Captain Levi himself, and ever since, hung it round his neck as a remider for what he was fighting for. Petra came and sat down next to him, He turned to her, "do you remeber My brother? I mean what he was like?"

"yeah, he was funny, although he and I were at odds sometimes -in a sort of funny way. And we had this running joke because he kept biting down on his own tongue ," David smirked, "I remmember that, Mosty of the time he could barely talk because of the stitches in his mouth, me and my sister used to make fun of it."

"He never told me he had siblings you know," Petra said, " There was six of us, Me, Aurou, Tommy, Mitch, Jessica and Jim, Aurou was the oldest and so we annoyed the hell out of him, When he signed up, he was the onl one old enough to, so Ibet he was happy about that, eh?"

"yeah, well he did have that boastful attitude, though he did try to mimmic Captain Levi, speech, appearence, you know what I mean." David gasped, "So his hairstyle was from Captain Levis'?" He pointed to his own, "Well I tried to make mine similar to my brothers'. I had no idea I was supposed to look like Levi, I kind of look like that what's-his-name, um Private Kristchien, Horseface." The two soldiers began to laugh.

**This one was kind of PetraXOC, but I believe Petra belongs with Levi, so I'll try to keep Her and David as just friends.  
(David Bozardo cries as he realises he's in the friendzone LOL!) **

**If you wish to use my characters; IE, Shaun, David, Warrior Titan, I really encourage you to, just leave a reference to me in your work. **

**STAY AWESOME!**


	15. Chapter 13: An Unexpected Alliance

Chapter 13: An Unexpected Alliance

Shaun placed a map down on the back of the cart, with a pencil, he marked on all of the important locations for their mission, the location of the castle, their current location and where in the facility the convoy would arrive.

Jenkins observed the squads' equipment, checking each rifle was loaded, every blade sharpened and every piece of equipment at its' best. He slammed a rifle down on the treetrunk and stripped the weapon down, cleaning out the barrel, firing pin and reload port. Jenkins reassembled the rifle and wiped over the gun once more before putting it aside.

A loud crash shook through the camp as a titan emerged from the treeline, limbs torn off and face clawed. The group had no 3D Manuever Gear, they couldn't advance on the creatures' weak spot., leavingf them to stare up at the beast in shock.

F/N went to bite into their hand and return as the Warrior Titan, but before they could sink their teeth into their thumb, the treeline rumbled as a second monstrosoty emerged.

The Mauler Titan pounced out of the forest, onto the Titans' back, lashing and howlinmg wildly, tearing the demonic monster limb from limb. The Mauler roared up into the sky and biting down on the otherf Titans' weak spot. Blood flew as the pinned Titan died instantly.

The Mauler Titan looked up at its' surroundings; An opening of land, occupied by 7 humans and a couple of horses. The beast didn't attack them, but instead focussed on Petra and David. The monster bowed its' head to them, closing its' tiny eyes. David unsheathed a sword and pointed it at the creaure as it opened its' eyes again.

The Titan jolted its' head and knocked the blade from Davids' shaking hand. The man fell too as the beast seemed to chuckle. David stood and aimed the blade again. Howevewr, the Mauler Titan was not hostile, it couldn't directly identify itself as it couldn't speak save for a few words.

"F-F-Friend." the beast choked, to no avail as Petra raised a sword too. The Titan opened its' maw to reveal its' tongue as it remembered and old habit. The Mauler Titan suddenly slammed its' maw shut without warning, Frightening the humans.

Petra raised her sword and roared blind fury at the titan, shutting her eyes and not looking to see what it had done. She opened them to see a gruesome sight, part of the titans' tongue hung lifeless ebtween the creatures' serrated teeth as blood dripped and steam flowed. Petra and David lowered their swords as they recognised that trademark habit and the Mauler Titan grinned happily.

The Mauler Titan had been there, during the deaths of Levis' squad, It watched each of them die one by one, until he too, experienced death. The name of the Mauler Titans' past self was Aurou Bozardo. And he was back, bigger, stronger and smarter than ever before. And he was going to help them win. For The Glory Of Humanity.

**Yep, The Mauler Titan s Aurou, I bet you got that when he bit down on his tongue. That was(might be) the last twist, as I strive to kick it up a notch and the story will pick up as an epic battle awaits.**

**Stay Awesome! :)**


	16. Chapter 14: Preparations

Chapter Fourteen: Preparations

David placed his hand on the face of the Mauler titan as his entire brain went into chaotic confusion. _How was it Aurou? did those sick freaks in that Castle do this? Why?_ The beast moaned in response as he welcomed his brother.

Shaun slowly paced towards the titan as he sheathed his blades, The Mauler Titan turned and growled at him, baring his teeth. David stepped forward, blocking his brother from attacking his friend. "relax, he's a friend." He spoke softly to the giant. Shaun pointed to the Survey Corps Insignia on his back as he turned around, indicating he was an ally, Shaun turned around again and saluted the Titan. The Mauler Titan slowly nodded and stood. He folded in his secondary arms as he placed one of his main arms behind his back and the other to where his heart was. Shaun grinned, Never in his time, did he think he would see a titan salute him.

Jenkins looked at the scenario in pure confusion and panic, "what the hell? so we've got two titans on our side? " He yelled in concern as he tried to piece together all of the events which had just happened.

The Mauler Titan approached Dr Jaeger and lowered his head to the mans' level, staring at him with sharp eyes as he recognised the person who had transformed him into what he was now. The titan let off a soft growl before nodding at the scientist in appreciation for his life. Aurou had been resurrected by this man, he was glad that he was alive, but he also respected Dr Jaeger because he had served alongside his son, who he wished he had not been so harsh to.

Shaun signaled his squad in around the centre of their improvised camp, "alright, I have a plan on how we are going to take that Castle." He looked up at the Mauler Titan, "and I know you can understand me too, right?" The beast nodded, "good. anyway, we ambush one of the Military Police teams searching for us, we take their Maunuever gear and roll on our main target."

"How? We've barely got enough ammo to take the convoy, How will we kill them?" Jenkins whined. F/N stepped forward, placing the map out on the floor. "we could use Me and Aurou to chase the soldiers, leading them right into a clearing here..." Sophia grinned, "yeah, then we could be waiting here, here and here with rifles," she pointed to the three locations on the map, "then we snipe them out of the sky. without any trees for them to connect their cables to, they'll be sitting ducks!"

"seems like a good idea to me." Petra spoke up, "We'll need to get back to the city as soon as possible, so we can take the Military Police down for this. Its' all I've got left guys." Shaun took command again, looking at his squad; Petra, F/N, Sophia, Jenkins, Jaeger, David and a god-dammed Titan. "Everyone, get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day. Every morning, I thank the Walls for every day I'm in the Survey Corps, so I'm gonna be Good-God-Dammed if I'm gonna let the Military Police take that away from me. So tomorrow, The Military Police is going down for all the crap they've put us through and taken from us."

**I don't know if you've noticed, but over the past few chapters, I've been putting 'Aliens' references left, right and centre. Even the character 'Jenkins' is supposed to resemble Hudson, saying similar lines and behaving the same way in combat.**

**Stay Awesome!**


	17. Chapter 15: Predator

Chapter Fifteen: Predator

The Next Day...

F/N sat on the branch on one of the many trees as they waited for the Military Police unit to pass him. Five men, 3D Manuever Gear, most of them had just standard outfit, blades and nothing else, just basic grunts. The fifth had a more bulky 3DMG, with massive guns rather than swords. F/N leapt off the branch and bit down on their hand, commencing the transformation.

The Warrior Titan lunged at the supprised troops who fled as quickly as Mauler Titan pounced from the side, blocking their retreat and forcing the panicked soldiers towards the clearing. One of them, Their sergeant, Went in for the kill as he rocketed towards Aurous' weak spot, but before he could kill the titan, F/N swiped a massive clawed hand at them, swatting them against a tree, where they tried to crawl away. Aurou barked as he slammed his foot down on top o fht edying soldier, spattering red on the surrounding area as he muttered the word "payback."

The two Titans gave chase to the Military Police search unit as they tried to escape t the clearing. "sir, what the hell do we do?!" One of them shouted, "just try to outrun them, get to the clearing!" Their superior officer yelled in response. F/N ran at full speed, violently slashing at the retreating troops, but deliberately missing by inches.

The four men entered the clearing as F/N and Aurou stopped chasing them, still on guard though. "Sir, I-I think we los-" The Military Police soldier never finished his sentence as Sophia squeezed off a round from his rifle, hitting the trooper in the head.

"snipers! watch yourself!" The officer called out to the other two. Jenkins fired a round, catching the next soldier in the throat, he fell, and died when he hit the floor. The next tried to flee but caught a round in the back by Petra, who emerged from the treeline, rifle shouldered, followed by Shaun and F/N.

The officer raised both of the 3DMG pistols and opened fire, the massive shells tore at the squads' feet but they didn't flinch. "You ain't gonna kill me!" He cried before putting the barrel of one of the pistols to his head. F/N looked away as the man blew his own head off and his corpse dropped to the ground. Shaun signalled the unit in, picking up one of the 3DMG blades.

The plan was for Shaun, Petra, David and Sophia to use the Maneuver gear and attack the front gate of the Castle, while the guards were distracted, F/N and Aurou charge the building too, followed by heavy sniper fire from Jenkins and Jaeger. Major Shadis would probably reveal himself and they bring him down. Then they resupply at the Castles' armory and attack the convoy when it arrived.

David grinned as Shaun handed him the Officers' maneuever gear with the twin pistol cannons. He donned the equipment, which differed from standard maneuver gear, but remained same in principle. The body of the device was slung on Davids' back as he raised the operating devices; Heavy pistols with the grappling hook underbarrel. He tested the gear and flew from tree to tree to get a grip of the new equipment.

"this is it, people." Shaun beckoned the squad in. "we're going to attack the Castle." The squad acknowledged the plan and took their attack then advanced on the Castle.

**The new 3dmg used in this chapter is meant to be the anti-human maneuver gear from chapter 58 of the manga. If you haven't read that yet, just picture that of my description rather than google it and stumble on a spoiler or two.**

**stay awesome!**


	18. Chapter 16 Battle ptI

Chapter Sixteen: Battle Part I

Major Brian Shadis sat at his desk, blanly staring down at the letter he was supposed to be writing.;

_Dear Captain Ackerman, _

_It has come to my attention that your elite squad is capable of suppressing human entities. I am writing this letter as a request for you transfer to Castle Redguard to assist security of my 'Reclaimer Project'__as My personal bodyguard 'Captain Peterson' is no longer available due too his unexpected death. It feels strange that I am sending this to the infamous 'Kenny The Ripper' but rest assured, I am confident in your abilities to succeed._

_best regards,_

_Brian._

He lifted the letter to the light to check he had not crumpled the paper before sealing it in an envelope and stamping it with the Military Police seal of approval. "Major Shadis, You might want to see this!" someone called out from above. Brian got up, leaving the letter on the desk before climbing the stone steps where his subbordonate fell down and broke his neck a few days ago. He reached the top and walked across the corridor to the balcony where he had a spotter set up.

"sir, I saw something on the horizon, it looked like a horse or something." Brian turned to the young soldier, "could it be our recon team?" The teen shook his head, "no sir, they were sent out without cavalry." Shadis scratched his head, "well it couldn't be the convoy, they said they'd be here much later than now."

He stormed over and raised the telescope. His vision was blurred as the lens wasn't in focus, but he could see movement none the less. Two horses appeared on the horizon, both carrrying two people each. Brian zoomewd in on them and widened his eyes as one of the people raised their arm and fired off a flare. Shaun. "All, units, Open fire on those troopers. Kill them all!" He barke. One of his bodyguards came up behind him, "Sir, your office is at risk, I recommend moving to the cell block for your best safety. " the corporal suggested. Brian grunted in approval before going to his new office, followed by his assistant Corporal.

The forty or so men and women opened fire on the advancing soldiers with their entire arsenal; rifles, crossbows and even steered the horse clear of the gunfire before nooding to Petra, who leapt off of the horse and rocketed forward on her manuever gear. Shaun stood atop of the horses' back, arms outstretched before diving backwards and shooting to the side on his gear. David and Sophia did the same and the for soldiers closed on the Castle.

F/N saw the signal flare rise up into the sky and they nodded to Aurou before storming towards their target. Panicked soldiers tried to lock onto the four targets, firing frantically when the two titans emerged from the treeline, sprinting at the castle too. The cannons boomed violently, sending shells raining down on the beasts, but they weren't even slowed. F/N took a round in the side and stumbled as their midsection was torn open. But They continued forward as the wound began to heal. F/N leapt up into the air and landed on the side of the Castle, tearing at its' defences as soldiers fled from their turrets.

Shaun dived forward and swung both blades at one of the soldiers, cutting him down instantly. He ran along the roof of the castle as the others landed and attacked the defenders who had not fled at the sight of the closing titans.. Shaun ducked out of the path of a bullet and flung one of his swords in the direction of the shooter, cathing the man in the stomach and slicing them open.

David landed next to him, both pistols raised, he opened fire and sent some soldiers flying, one poor guy even fell over the edge. David ejected the barrels of the gun and replaced them with frsh ammo. He jumped off the roof and burst into the interrogation room where he was taken, inside stood the officer which had questioned him. The man roared as he raised a knife and charged him. David dodged the attack and shot the guy in the head, watching his body tumble out the window caught his senses again. David climbed out of the room and raised a flare gun, firing the crimson flare into the sky, giving the third phase of the attack the green light.

/treeline.

Jenkins saw the red flare on the horizon and looked down the sights of his rifle, fixing the crosshairs over the head of a target. He fired and took out the attacking soldier. Dr Jaeger fell to a prone position and replicated the action with his own rifle, taking down one of the gunners.

/castle.

Shaun dodged an attacking soldier, the assiliant being cut down by Sophia shortly after. David rocketed back onto the roof and regrouped with the squad as F/N nad Aurou tore at the sides of the castle. Aurou roared into the air as he swiped a chunk out odf the stone stairwell which was like a spine to the fortress. The walls around the stairwell crumbled to reveal the corridor leading to the prison block.

Shaun looked down at the hole his teammate had made, grinning at him, "great job!" He turned to the others as they finished off the soldiers. "Alright people! this is it,we need this guy alive, he'll serev a better punishment back home. lets' do this!" He dived into the hallway and sprinted towards the office, followed by the others.


	19. Chapter 17 Battle PTII

Chapter Seventeen: Battle part II

Dr Jaeger rolled over onto his back, pulling back the bolt on the rifle and clipping in five new bullets. He rooled back over and slammed the bolt forward. But before he could fire, his aim was thrown by an earthshattering BOOM which shook the ground. Dr Jaeger turned to see a large group of titans advancing on their location.

"Titans! run!" he yelled as he got to his feet. He and Jenkins ran out of the forest full pace as the titans slowly converged on the fortress. Jenkins turned, firing his rifle up at the monsters, cursing aloud. "Yeah! Yeah, you like that? oh, what about you. You want some of this, eh?!" he roared as he fired, reloaded and fired again. One of the massive hands locked around his ankle and lifted him up into the air. "FUCK YOU!" Jenkins yelled as he leaned up in the grasp and fired at the beasts' face as its' jaws parted and he was moved ever closer to them. "help! HELP!" Jenkins screamed one last time before the jaws slammed shut around him, splitting him in two.

Dr Jaeger reached the castle as his chest pounded like mad from the running, he sprinted into the gate and into the fortress, looking up at his titanic teammates above. "Titans are advancing on the castle, dont let them reach the others!" He yelled to F/N, who nodded and charged the monstrosities, followed by his ally; Aurou. They slammed into the wave of titans, tearing away at them, ripping off heads and limbs galore.

Dr Jaeger stormed down the stairs to the cell blocks where he heard the commotion coming from. He sprinted past his old lab and into the main hallway of the dungeon, where the others were waiting. "Titans are attacking the castle, we don't have much time." he said. Sophia looked over, "Wait, where's Jenkins?" Dr Jaeger shook his head.

The Five attackers burst into the room, "Freeze, you're surrounded by armed bastards!" Shaun yelled as they swarmed in. David raised a gun and killed the Majors' bodyguard, the Corporal flew across the room and hit the wall before slumping to the floor, leaving the sole survivor of the base Major Brian Shadis, the one they were after.

"Do you even have a heart?" David asked, raising the gun to the mans' head. Brian fell to his knees, arms in the air, "please don't kill me!" nHe pleaded. David put the gun closer to his head, "Dont Speak to me you fucking monster!" David screamed. "David, you don't have to do this man, step down. Thats' an order. We got 'em. He'll get what he deserves, just leave him, man" Shaun interrupted, putting his hand on Davids' shoulder. "Your brother wouldn't want you to."

He shrugged off Shauns' arm and raised the other gun too. "I can't do that Shaun, someone has to pay for this, for Mikhael, For Jenkins, all the people we've lost, for _him."_ Shaun leaned in again, 2don't make me say his name..." David cocked the two guns, "I swear, if anyone says' my brothers' name, I will blow this guys' head the fuck up!" Shaun raised his arms in confusion, "but why? your brothers' still out there, fighting for us to get this chanc-" He was instantly cut off. "NO! My brother was killed ages ago, " he looked down on Shadis, "then this sick fuck butchered his body and turned it into that _thing._"

Dr Jaeger had had enough, he stepped in between David and Shadis, "Grisha, get the hell outta the way dude!" The man stepped closer to the gun barrels, "...no." David aimed the guns, "if you dont move, I'll shoot through you!" Dr Jaeger shook his head, "no, you wouldn't. Because Aurou wouldn't want you to." David was filled with rage as he pointed the twin pistols to Dr Jaegers' head "I SAID DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

The scientist spoke in a soft, matter-of-factly voice, "Aurou." Upon hearing the name of his brother again, something clicked in Davids' mind as he pictured his Brother waving to him as he went off to war with his squad. he reeled aside and slumped against the doorway.

Petra stepped forward, dragging the Major to his feet, "Sophia, look over there, there should still be some cuffs from when you guys were in here." The other soldier handed her the handcuffs and slammed them down on Brian's wrists. "Alright, we got 'em, after everything. Now we wait for the convoy." Petra said before leaving the room, followed by Sophia and Jaeger as they went to meet up with the others, leaving only Shaun and David in the room.

Shaun walked over and crouched to be face to face with his friend. "Look, man. we did it! Shadis captured, The Prisoner rescued, even your brother is alive for Gods' sake." David nodded, "sure, but he ain't the same. besides, how am I gonna tell my brothers and sisters? how am I gonna tell them he's alive, but he's a big ass titan killing monster and they're never gonna see him again?" Shaun put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Aurou'll still be there for them, if not physically, then in here." He tapped the side of his head.

David began to cry, the tears streamed down his battle-hardened face. "I know, I know...I just..." he trailed off. "c'mon, lets' go, we've still got to get that convoy and get home." He offered David a help up. David took his hand as he stood, saluting Shaun after, "Thank you, sir."


	20. Chapter 18: Not In A Long Shot

Chapter Eighteen: Not In A Long Shot

F/N emerged form their titan, covered in evaporating blood as they looked round at the dead tita\ns around them. F/N grinned as he saw The Mauler titan stand to his feet too, looking up at the sky with his elongated head. Petra emerged from the castle, with Major Shadis in cuffs. followed by Sophia, Dr Jaeger, David and Shaun.

"so thats' it, eh?" they asked as F/N walked over to their team. "yep, the convoy'll be here soon, so we'll need to resupply asap people." Shaun spoke as he took charge again. The group made their way to the armory, all except for David, who looked up at his brother, "You do know you'll be able to come back with us, right Aurou?" His brother turned, crouching to his level, "Don't worry, David. as long as I know you are alive, I am home." the beast spoke softly before raising to his feet and striding off towards the treeline. That was the last time David saw his brother; Aurou Bozardo, the Mauler Titan.

"Contact! twelve o'clock, horizon. Its' the convoy!" Dr Jaeger called out from the roof of the castle as he readied a set of 3DMG. David looked on at the advancing trail of horses and carts. "hold on a minute, those are Survey Corps troopers!" He yelled as he saw some of the soldiers sporting the Wings Of Freedom. The convoy reached the castle, and they were indeed members of the Survey Corps, Captain Mike Zacharius, Connie Springer, Jean Kirstchien and many others, even the famous Commander Erwin Smith.

"Sir, Private David Bozardo, at your service. " David saluted the soldiers. "we've been here a while sir, you just missed a hell of a fight, we came across a Military Police project, sir. We captured their commander too." Commander Smith dismounted from his horse as the squad emerged from the Castle.

"Good job people.2 he congartulated them. "we got wind of your operation and came looking for you, we're gonna need every Survey Corps soldier we can get. A big batles' coming up, and we'll lead humanity through it." He spoke. "alright, everyone, on a horse or cart, we're moving out. He turned to the back of the convoy. "Back to Wall Rose!" he yelled as they all boarded transport.

Major Brian Shadis was escorted by a group of soldiers nto one of the carts as the squad boarded another. Petra sat opposite David as they all crammed into the small craft. "Hey Petra! you'll be able to meet up with Captain Levi, right?" David asked, Petra smiled and nodded her head, "yeah. I can't believe we did it, we won!" David shook his head, "no, it isn't over yet, not in a long shot." He turned to Shaun, "Isn't that right sir?"

Shaun nodded and David said a motavational quip, "and thats' why I want to see it end." Shaun looked off onto the horizon, "Don't we all, David, Don't we all..." They stared off into the sunset as the convoy began to head home.

sied sind der essen, und wihr sind der jaeger.

**The End**

**Thats' it. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry the ending was a bit anticlimactic, but I've uploaded a sequel: AoT Downfall 2: ENDGAME. Have a read of what I've done so far on it if you want.**

**Stay awesome!**


End file.
